priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Poker Game
Poker Game was a pricing game played for four prizes with three digit prices; despite its name, the digits from the prices were used here instead of cards. Gameplay *The object of Poker Game was to create a better poker hand than the house, a nominal player representing the show itself. The game did not use playing cards, but digits found in the prices of four prizes, with zero low and nine high. *The contestant selected two of the four prizes and was shown their prices. The six digits in the two prices were used to make up the contestant's 5-digit poker hand (with the worst digit discarded). The contestant then decided whether to keep the hand or pass it to the house. The prices of the remaining two prizes were then revealed to make up the other poker hand. If the contestant finished with a better hand than the house, they win the four prizes. *While based on poker, only hands based on matching digits were used in ranking. And because the game only uses numbers and not suits, there are no flushes, and straights did not count. The hands were ranked in the following order: **Five of a kind **Four of a kind **Full house (three of a kind and a pair) **Three of a kind **Two pair **One pair **High card *The best possible hand was five 9's (99999), and the worst possible hand was 54321 (with a discarded 0 and straights not counting). Should the player choose a prize worth $999 and then a prize with two 9's in its price, it's an automatic win. History *The game first lasted from September 9, 1975 (#1582D, aired out of order on September 12, 1975) to May 10, 2007 (#3984K). *The game was not played again until October 14, 1975 (#1632D), when it entered the rotation permanently. *The first time Poker Game was played, the player was allowed to form his hand from any five of the six digits in the prices he had selected, and he did not have the option of passing his hand to the house; this format proved confusing for the game's first contestant and was immediately discarded in favor of the more familiar rules. *A red prop with a gold dollar sign was added to the prize display in 1989. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 49. Retirement *The primary reason given for Poker Game's retirement is because of its confusing rules and low value of prizes offered; it never offered prizes more than $999. Having been played for 32 years, it is by far the longest-lived pricing game to be retired. Pictures File:Poker.png Early Poker Game.jpg|Here's a very early look at Poker Game; this is from before The Price is Right became a permenant hour long show. You'll notice that the displays are white, not black: making it hard to see the numbers. But if you look real closely, you'll see that the house won with a Full House, beating the contestant's 2-pair hand. Poker Game from First Hour Long Show.jpg|Here's it is again from the first permanent hour long show with the easy to see black windows. Here, the infamous Alberto won with his 2-pair hand; his 5's beat the house's 3's. (Alberto, of course, is the reason why the Showcase Showdown rules were amended to require the contestants to make a full revolution of the wheel for the spin to be official) NOTE:Three of the prizes have prices that begin with a "3" and end with a "5". Poker Game 1.jpg|Two 2-pair hands consisting of 9's, but this contestant's hand got 8's while the house got 5's; so the contestant won. Poker Game 2.jpg|Here's a stronger player's hand (four 9's). Poker Game 3.jpg|PERFECT HAND!!!!! Last Playing With the White Displays (October 27, 1975, #1651D) pokergame(10-27-1975)1.jpg pokergame(10-27-1975)2.jpg pokergame(10-27-1975)3.jpg pokergame(10-27-1975)4.jpg pokergame(10-27-1975)5.jpg|First, she picks the color TV which is $500. pokergame(10-27-1975)6.jpg|Second, she picks the game table which is $299. pokergame(10-27-1975)7.jpg|She decides to keep her hand. pokergame(10-27-1975)8.jpg|The price of the refrigerator/freezer is $520. pokergame(10-27-1975)9.jpg|The price of the lamps is $225. pokergame(10-27-1975)10.jpg|She has lost the game. pokergame(10-27-1975)11.jpg An Armed Force Veteran Plays Poker Game (August 27, 1979, #3361D) pokergameseason8premiere1.jpg pokergameseason8premiere2.jpg pokergameseason8premiere3.jpg pokergameseason8premiere4.jpg|First, he picks the tables which are $550. pokergameseason8premiere5.jpg|Next, he picks the bear chair which is $600. pokergameseason8premiere6.jpg|He decides to keep his hand. pokergameseason8premiere7.jpg|The price of the bar set is $569. pokergameseason8premiere8.jpg|The price of the grandfather clock is $600. pokergameseason8premiere9.jpg|He wins all 4 prizes! pokergameseason8premiere10.jpg Ox Baker Plays Poker Game (February 12, 1981, #3994D) pokergameoxbaker1.jpg pokergameoxbaker2.jpg pokergameoxbaker3.jpg pokergameoxbaker4.jpg|First, he picks the range, which is $990. pokergameoxbaker5.jpg|Next, he picks the stereo, which is $670. pokergameoxbaker6.jpg|He decides to pass his hand to the house. pokergameoxbaker7.jpg pokergameoxbaker8.jpg|The price of the fireplace is $400. pokergameoxbaker9.jpg|The price of the desk is also $400. pokergameoxbaker10.jpg|He wins all 4 prizes! pokergameoxbaker11.jpg Pius Plays Poker Game (November 19, 1996, #0142K) pokergame(11-19-1996)1.jpg pokergame(11-19-1996)2.jpg pokergame(11-19-1996)3.jpg pokergame(11-19-1996)4.jpg|First, he picks the exerciser which costs $799. pokergame(11-19-1996)5.jpg|Next, he picks the punch set which costs $750. pokergame(11-19-1996)6.jpg|He decides to keep his hand. pokergame(11-19-1996)7.jpg|The price of the sofa is $799. pokergame(11-19-1996)8.jpg|The price of the factory chest is $975. pokergame(11-19-1996)9.jpg|He has lost the game. pokergame(11-19-1996)10.jpg Debra's Perfect Poker Game Playing (March 1, 2002, #2085K) pokergamedebra1.jpg pokergamedebra2.jpg pokergamedebra3.jpg pokergamedebra4.jpg|First, she picks the armoire which is $799. pokergamedebra5.jpg|Next, she picks the stove, which is $999. pokergamedebra6.jpg pokergamedebra7.jpg Last-Ever Poker Game Loss (October 7, 2005, #3355K) pokergameloss2005-1.jpg pokergameloss2005-2.jpg pokergameloss2005-3.jpg pokergameloss2005-4.jpg|First, she picks the stemware, which is $464. pokergameloss2005-5.jpg|Next, she picks the sofa, which is $799. pokergameloss2005-6.jpg|She decides to keep the hand. pokergameloss2005-7.jpg|The price of the art set is $660. pokergameloss2005-8.jpg|The price of the game table is $669. pokergameloss2005-9.jpg|She lost the game. pokergameloss2005-10.jpg Finale Playing (May 10, 2007, #3984K) pokergamefinale1.jpg pokergamefinale2.jpg pokergamefinale3.jpg pokergamefinale4.jpg|First, she picks the smoker, which is $608. pokergamefinale5.jpg|Second, she picks the mower, which is $980. pokergamefinale6.jpg|She decides to pass the hand to the house. pokergamefinale7.jpg pokergamefinale8.jpg|The price of the chair is $900. pokergamefinale9.jpg|The price of the flatware is $810. pokergamefinale10.jpg|She wins all 4 prizes! pokergamefinale11.jpg Hands Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:A Choice of 4 Category:All or Nothing Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck